User blog:Spongefan2/For the Love of Hatapon!(Valentines Special)
Act I "The Broken Heart" It is the celebration of Patapon Valentines.All where happy and most of them already got married.But not Queen Kharma.Queen Kharma always hate Valentines Day for many reasons.The Patapons and Zigotons noise,The couple kissing..INFRONT of her window.She's single always.And too many red heart colors that cause her Seizures.Meanwhile, Tori is making paper hearts for the celebration until he cut his own finger(wound).As he wrap the bandage he heard a voice saying "Not again!" so loud it made Tori's bird scream and can be heard twenty miles away but that voice is a hundred miles away.Tori went to check out and saw fire on the Zigoton Castle.He saw Queen Kharma saying "I said red hearts! Not red fire!" to three Zigotons.Mahal was there washing away the Fire.Tori came by and said "What? I tough and seriously why Queen Kharma is doing something on Valentines Day" he said.Queen Kharma stares at Tori with a scary voice that frightened Mahal and Tori.Queen Kharma said "Its been centuries i did nothing on Valentines Day so i tried and tried but Valentines day is so a silly holiday".Tori said "What!? You don't know love.. I can help you make a Valentines Celebration by giving you this! Tori's Love Encyclopedia!" He said. Act II "The skies...are only doing this for love" As Queen Kharma reads the book,she ran away and come back very fast with all the valentines materials needed on the book."How did you get those so fast" Tori said.Kharma replied "Its just in my pocket",Tori replied "Why did you leave?"."I got bored" Kharma replied.Tori opens the book and read the first rule "Rule #1 You must cut the pink paper into heart shaped" Tori said to Kharma.Kharma doesn't have scissors so she use her meteor to burn it to hearts.As the meteor falls,Mahal made a shield and the castle and Tori but accidentally got hit by the meteor BEFORE he shield.Mahal panics and screams while Kharma goes to Tori and gave him her creation.But her heart is burned and shaped as the number 6! Meanwhile Tori was reading some simple instructions then he said "We need Freya's Cape,it is the only way too make a Valentines Celebration".Then kharma was shocked that Freya's Cape is up above the Clouds.Mahal uses his wand to Teleport them there as they walk one step they where surrounded my Patapon+Ghost like beings.One of them spoke saying "Who dares to rage on Patalovirtuendarsolandofgood?".Tori replied "Patalovirtuendarsolandofgood? What is that?",Then the Ghost like Patapon said "It is the home of those who believe in the love of fire".Kharma replied "Love of Fire?".Then The ghost replied fast saying "Ha! You don't believe you go to hell!" Now Tori and the others where lock off on a cage with no windows,no key chain,no chairs,no food,fire walls,fire cage,with spikes,a floor full of water and Ujis."Hahaha Master Loveopon locked for eternity! The lovepons rule!" The Lovepon replied.Kharma said "Lovepon,ohh..Looks like there General name is Loveopon and ow the Ujis are biting me!".After that Mahal made a forcefield and shock away all the fire,spikes and Ujis away.Mahal said "Well that was easy".Then they ran away,Tori found two Lovepon and stab them both,they continue running as Mahal shoots fireballs from the top as the Lovepon are attacking above.Then Deka Lovepons appeared and they have Divine Axes."Uh-oh" Kharma said,Kharma flied away to one of the pillars and found a sword.She turn the Sword into a lighting sword,then The Deka-Lovepon jump on the pillars saying "Looks like its you and me" then they attack swords right,left,left,right,left,right,Lighting sword hits Deka-lovepon in the chest,right,lighting sword upward and hits Deka-lovepon but Deka-lovepon shield then deka-love pon smash his Axe at Kharma."OWWW!" Kharma said,"Hehehe.." The Deka-Lovepon said.Kharma's eyes got angry she flies with her wings and said "LEVEL THIS EARTH WITH FLAME!" Meteors fall from the Pillars,the pillars and many Lovepon are K.O.ed.As Kharma jumps and walks slowly with cool music the Pillars exploded without Kharma looking or noticing like a real Hero!Meanwhile Tori and Mahal defeated many Lovepon as they saw Loveopon."Well,well,Kharma may be fighting with Dekalove may be im happy if Dekadeath may help" Loveopon said as he walks away.Then they saw Dekadeath turn darker and bigger!"RAAAAA!" Dekadeath said,Tori and Mahal was shocked.Mahal tries to shoot fireballs at him while Tori tackles forward.The Dekadeath dodge and swing its axe make a wheel of flame.Tori dodges as Mahal uses forefield.The Dekadeath runs to Mahal and attacks his forcefield many times as Tori stabs him with his Javelin.A voice was heard "Ha! Do you really think Dekadeath would die like this?".The Dekadeath swings his arm to Tori,Then the Dekadeath jumps and lands making an earthquake.A voice was heard again "Lovepons cease them!".Yumi Lovepons appeared and attack Tori and Mahal.Mahal repels the Arrows while Tori stabs the Dekadeath many times.The Dekadeath is getting bigger and bigger and then it explodes and destroys half of the castle! Act III "Celebration" As the Castle got destroyed.Kharma came and saw Tori and Mahal injured.Kharma healed them and its almost night.Tori wakes up and Mahal too.Mahal said "I feel a strange energy a very strange energy indeed..Its the cape!".Then the skies go dark turning it into a dark cyclone.The hole of the Cyclone releases the Loveopon looking like a God than other before."Hmm...It's almost night and do you really think you can stop valentines?" Loveopon smashes his blades on the castles making landslides."SUFFER,mortal as they suffer" Loveopon said.Everybody Gulp and Tori runs fast,Mahal shoot s a lot of fireballs.Loveopon controlled the Fireballs and hit it to Tori.Mahal makes lighting but Loveopon grabs the lighting and use it as a sword.Kharma uses her lighting and turn Mahals wand into a Divine wand.Mahal makes geysers but Loveopon uses his forcefield and shoot it a the Three at them."You have no chance to destroy Valentines!" Loveopon said.Mahal was injured badly and his wand.Tori was almost dead and already got a heart attack.Kharma's heart almost stop beating.Loveopon said "Even your heart doesn't love you".Then Kharma said "Wait! Where here to destroy valentines? WHERE ONLY HERE TO GET FREYAS CAPE! AND ITS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU STARTED THIS!" Kharma said very angry."Oh,okay sorry :D" Loveopon said.The skies are clear again as Mahal give the cape to Kharma and healed her friends.Now Tori,Mahal and Kharma goes back to earth and celebrated.Kharma was so happy! The Patapons got Freyas Cape and put it on a statue of Lovepons for this Valentines! Now kharma did not have a bad holiday after all. THE END. . . . Meanwhile.The three zigotons where looking for the the red hearts.One of them said "I cant find red hearts..Hmmmm.Sorry guys i have to kill you" . Category:Blog posts